


Ereri #2

by SilentOwl22



Series: Old Ereri One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: Levi can't sleep





	

Levi's steel eyes stuck to the roof of the house, unmoving. He breathed a breath of cold air, trying to make his body fall sleep. He focused on the breaths of his partner beside him, the brunette his heart had fallen for, eren. Eren had clutched a pillow close to him, his bare chest illuminated by the moon's glow, rising and falling in time. Levi rose up and rubbed his eyes, his gaze lingering on eren's sleeping state. The elder then moved his body over onto his, wanting to steal his comfort of sleep and peace. He draped both his arms under his chest, feeling the warmth underneath them. His head lay next to eren's , who's eyes were opened to slits, barley awake. " .....go back to sleep babe..." Levi murmured, suddenly tired and yawning with comfort. Eren just closed back his eyes, tranquil and at rest. Levi wanted no one but eren by his side now, sleeping with him and holding him close. Forever.


End file.
